Portable containers, such as a plastic swimming pool or a water tub, use plugs to seal openings in the container.
A portable swimming pool for the backyard uses a plug to cover a hole to enable the swimming pool to hold water. Portable swimming pools generally have a drain incorporated at the bottom of the pool whereby water can be drained from the pool, if desired. The drains of conventional pools or portable containers incorporate many different types of plug mechanisms. Simple detachable stoppers have been used to plug the holes. The simple detachable stoppers are inexpensive to manufacture but they are easy to lose. Permanently attached plug assemblies that are attached to an aperture formed in the bottom panel of the pool have also been used. However, the permanently attached plug assemblies are generally expensive to manufacture and install in the pool.
Multiple piece plugs have also been used to cover the holes in portable pools or containers. The multiple piece plugs are generally required to be attached from both sides of the hole. As a result, the assembly of the multiple piece plugs is cumbersome and labor intensive thereby increasing the price of the product. The multiple piece plugs generally include stationary pieces as well as removable pieces. The removable pieces are easy to lose and potentially create safety hazards for children.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an inexpensive drain plug that is retained with in the opening in a container.